Just Game
by mYesungie.Wife
Summary: Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin?/Siapa YunJae? dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?/ B.E Corporation? Cass Corporation? Junsu? Changmin?/ KyuMin(KyuhyunxSungmin) ft. YunJae/BL-YAOI/RnR?
1. Chapter Prolog

.

'JUST GAME'

.

Main Pair : KyuMin

.

Gak suka Chara, **Yaoi**, atau Cerita,, Silahkan KELUAR

Kesamaan tokoh, cerita, alur, penulisan, adalah murni sebuah KETIDAKSENGAJAAN, cerita murni dari otak saya sendiri, mohon dihargai untuk tidak meng-Copy dalam bentuk apapun… Mianhae kalo banyak **TYPO(S)****… **

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kalian menemukannya?"

"…"

"Beri mereka pelajaran. Aku akan kesana."

/pip/

"Berengsek!"

.

.

"Bagaimana, Bear?"

"Kita lihat sampai dimana anak itu sanggup melawan kita, Boo."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk, "Tapi aku kasihan. Tidakkah kita terlalu jahat?, mereka tidak bersalah."

"Ini **hanya permainan**, Chagi. Tenanglah, aku yakin namja Cho itu tidak akan macam-macam dengan umpan kita."

.

.

'Brak'

Dua orang namja berparas manis itu terbanting keluar dari gubuk kecil mereka. Beberapa namja dengan pakaian hitam formal berjalan mendekati mereka dan mencekik leher salah satunya.

"Akh… ahjussi… hiks… ampun…" tangisannya sudah pecah beberapa waktu yang lalu saat orang yang memakai pakaian hitam itu juga memukulinya sejak tadi.

"Ahjussi… hiks… lepaskan Adikku, kumohon…" isak satu orang lagi yang kini berlutut memohon namja asing itu agar melepas cekikannya dari sang kakak.

'Brugh'

Namja asing berpakaian hitam formal itu menoleh lagi kearah namja manis lainnya yang tiba-tiba sudah ikut berlutut di bawah kakinya.

"Hiks… tuan, lepaskan adik saya. Saya mohon… maafkan mereka… saya mohon tuan."

'Brugh'

Namja asing itu menghempaskan tubuh namja cantik yang dicekiknya tadi hingga bunyi debuman keras terdengar diindera pendengarannya.

Tiga namja manis itu saling menunduk dan memeluk satu sama lain, mereka terlalu takut untuk menatap namja asing yang beberapa waktu lalu datang dan memporak-porandakan rumah kecil yang disewanya.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Namja asing berpakaian hitam formal itu langung mendekati mobil itu dan membungkuk hormat pada orang yang berada di dalamnya.

Pemilik mobil itu keluar ketika seorang bawahannya membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

Namja manis itu mendongak, menatap namja asing lainnya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

"Mereka orangnya, Tuan Cho."

Namja tampan yang berbalut kemeja berwarna biru itu berjalan mendekati tiga sosok namja manis yang masih meringkuk sambil saling memeluk.

Namja tampan bermarga Cho itu menatap sinis dan meremehkan memandang keluarga kecil itu. "Tikus kecil seperti kalian berani mencari masalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, eoh?"

Ketiganya memasang wajah memohon ampun ketika namja tampan itu mulai merunduk untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan mereka.

"T-tuan, maafkan adik saya… Sungguh… maafkan mereka."

Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyeringai sambil menggeleng, "Tidak akan semudah itu, kau tahu hmm?."

"Kalian!… bawa dua orang itu." perintahnya pada sang anak buah.

Anak buah Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menarik paksa dua orang namja yang kini sudah menangis kembali bahkan meraung untuk tidak dipisahkan dengan sang kakak.

"Hiks… Hyukkie! Bummie! Hiks…" teriak sang kakak yang masih mencoba untuk melepaskan kedua adiknya dari cengkraman orang-orang asing itu. namun semuanya terasa sulit karna tubuhnya juga tengah di cengkram erat oleh namja asing berwajah tampan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Hiks… Tuan, lepaskan adik-adik saya, kumohon… hiks…"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah putih mulus bak pualam namja manis itu. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap aliran air mata yang jatuh di pipi tembam namja manis dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Namja cantik itu menunduk, merasa aneh, takut, sekaligus malu ketika Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya, "L-lee S-sungmin, Tuan."

"Sungmin-sii, jika kau mau adikmu kembali. Bawa uang seratus juta won itu padaku, besok. Arraseo? Kalau tidak, jangan harap kau bisa melihat mereka lagi."

Mata foxy itu membulat menatap namja tampan yang hanya bisa tersenyum menyeramkan dihadapannya. Seratus juta won? Dalam satu hari? Dimana Ia bisa mendapatkan uang itu?

.

.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

.

.

AND ?

Or

END ?

Just Prolog ^^

Ini baru cerita singkatnya, kalo banyak yang tertarik aku lanjut…


	2. Chapter 1

.

'JUST GAME'

.

Main Pair : KyuMin

.

Gak suka Chara, **Yaoi**, atau Cerita,, Silahkan KELUAR

Kesamaan tokoh, cerita, alur, penulisan, adalah murni sebuah KETIDAKSENGAJAAN, cerita murni dari otak saya sendiri, mohon dihargai untuk tidak meng-Copy dalam bentuk apapun… Mianhae kalo banyak **TYPO(S)****… **

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Normal Pov

Kyuhyun menatap wajah putih mulus bak pualam namja manis itu. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap aliran air mata yang jatuh di pipi tembam namja manis dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Namja cantik itu menunduk, merasa aneh, takut, sekaligus malu ketika Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya, "L-lee S-sungmin, Tuan." Cicit Namja manis itu pelan.

"Sungmin-sii, jika kau mau adikmu kembali. Bawa uang seratus juta won itu padaku, besok. Arraseo? Kalau tidak, jangan harap kau bisa melihat mereka lagi." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di samping telinga Sungmin.

Mata foxy itu membulat menatap namja tampan yang hanya bisa tersenyum menyeramkan dihadapannya. Seratus juta won? Dalam satu hari? Dimana Ia bisa mendapatkan uang itu?

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dengan lemas di lantai rumah sewanya. Ia menatap keseluruhan rumahnya dengan berkaca-kaca, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, semuanya hancur karna orang-orang itu, mungkin setelah ini pemilik rumah akan mengusirnya, dan lagi-

seratus juta won? Dari mana Sungmin bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam satu hari. Bahkan pekerjaannya hanya sebagai pengantar Koran dan susu dipagi hari, siang hari Ia akan bekerja menjaga toko kue yang bukan miliknya. Itu hanya pekerjaan kecil, gajinya tidak akan cukup untuk melunasi hutang kedua adiknya pada Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Hiks…"

Sungmin menangis, Ia terlalu frustasi dan bingung mengatasi masalah ini sendirian. Ia sangat merindukan sang Adik kandungnya Lee Hyukjae dan Adik sepupunya Kim Kibum. Berkali-kali Sungmin merutuki kecerobohan dua dongsaengnya itu.

Masalah ini berawal karna Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang tidak sengaja bertemu namja asing dan menawarkannya pekerjaan. Sungmin tahu, Eunhyuk memang tidak secerdas Kibum, tapi namja itu terlalu polos dan hanya menurut pada sang saudara sepupu yang kecerdasannya itu diatas rata-rata.

Dua adiknya disuruh untuk menyabotase sebuah rekening bank, dan mencuri uang sebanyak seratus juta won, tentu semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu adalah namja asing itu yang menyediakan. Sisanya tinggal si jenius Kibum yang mengerjakan. Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang masalah ini hanya mengikuti apa yang Kibum perintahkan, sedang Kibum terpaksa melakukan pencurian ini karna ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Sungmin lagi.

Namja cantik pendiam itu terlalu sering menyusahkan Sungmin, Ia ingin membalas jasa Sungmin. Setidaknya dengan pekerjaan ini Ia dan Eunhyuk akan mendapat bayaran yang cukup banyak.

Tapi sayangnya, kedua adiknya itu terlalu polos, bahkan mereka tidak tahu nama atau dari perusahaan mana namja asing yang menawarkan mereka pekerjaan buruk seperti itu.

Alhasil, mereka tidak sanggup mengelak apapun tuduhan pencurian itu, karna mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti kuat untuk menghindar dan parahnya bukti-bukti yang Kyuhyun dapatkan malah menuju kearah mereka. Sungmin sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak melaporkan kedua adiknya ke kantor polisi. Tapi Ia juga bingung, apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menolong kedua adiknya itu sekarang?

.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri menatap istana mewah di hadapannya –setidaknya itu yang Ia fikirkan-. Bagaimana Sungmin tidak mengatakan Rumah itu sebagai Istana, bahkan pagar besi tinggi itu lebih tinggi dari rumah kecilnya. Mungkin di dalam sana memang benar-benar sebuah Istana, fikir Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri seorang petugas keamanan, menyatakan maksudnya untuk bertemu sang pemilik rumah.

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan Sungmin, petugas tersebut malah terlihat menghubungi seseorang lewat line telefonnya, sebentar kemudian petugas itu menutup telefonnya dan mengangguk pada Sungmin.

Terima kasih adalah hal yang Sungmin ucapkan setelahnya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar membayangkan Ia akan masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu, berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Ia akan bertemu sang pemilik rumah dan menyampaikan maksud tujuannya datang kemari.

Yup, Istana –rumah- itu adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun bukanlah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Dunia. Namun perusahaannya cukup menjadi 5 terbesar, sebagai perusahaan yang begitu berdampak besar bagi ekonomi masyarakat Korea.

Rumah mewah bak istana negeri dongeng itu terbuka. Foxy itu membulat lebar begitu kagum, sedang mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluakan kata 'Whoaa' berkali-kali ketika pandangnya melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah –menurutnya-.

Kekehan pelan dikeluarkan seorang petugas saat mengantarkan Sungmin berjalan menuju rumah utama. Sungmin tak berhenti mengagumi siapa saja orang yang membangun rumah itu, pohon-pohon cemara kecil tumbuh disepanjang jalan yang Ia lewati, sebuah taman dengan rumput terawat dan kolam ikan hias yang menawan, juga ukiran-ukiran indah menghiasi pintu masuk berwarna putih gading itu, empat pilar besar yang menyanggah di depan rumah membuatnya seperti pada sebuah Istana dalam negri dongeng sungguhan. Menakjubkan adalah kata yang cocok dikatakan Sungmin sekarang.

"Masuklah." Petugas keamanan itu membuka pintu dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk memasuki rumah mewah itu. Sungmin mengangguk canggung, haruskah Ia masuk? Apa Ia juga harus melepaskan sandal bututnya ini? Rumah ini membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah debu yang harus segera dibersihkan.

'Brrmmm'

Keduanya menoleh, Sungmin dan petugas itu menoleh ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti di hadapan mereka. Petugas itu langsung saja membukakan pintu mobil itu dan membiarkan seseorang didalam sana keluar bersama seorang lainnya.

"Nuguya?" tanya seorang namja yang memiliki rambut brunette pada Sungmin dengan sedikit sinis.

"Ya, perhatikan cara bicaramu Lee Donghae." Ucap orang lainnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari namja bernama Lee Donghae tadi.

"S-sungmin-imnida. A-aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Cho." Ucapnya tak enak saat bertemu dengan namja-namja kelas atas itu.

Donghae menatap Siwon, "Bukankah Kyuhyun sedang di kantor jam segini?" tanyanya pada sang sahabat.

Siwon mengangguk, "Sebaiknya kau menunggu di dalam. Kajja." Siwon tersenyum manis hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Donghae hanya mendengus memasang wajah malasnya sambil membuka pintu di depannya itu. 'ck… namja kuda itu selalu saja sok tampan.' Batin Donghae.

.

"Duduklah, pelayan akan membawakan minuman itu untukmu." Ucap Siwon untuk mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk, sedangkan Donghae sudah berlalu pergi entah kemana. Namja yang satu itu terlihat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin ketahui, lagipula itu juga bukan urusannya untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tidak usah repot-repot, terima kasih, aku tidak haus."

"Akan lama menunggu Kyuhyun pulang kerja, sebaiknya kau menerima minuman itu." Siwon terkekeh dan hanya diangguki oleh Sungmin. Sekali lagi Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, kau ku tinggal, nde?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin masuk kesebuah ruangan dimana Donghae sudah memasukinya lebih dulu tadi.

.

.

"Kau terlalu baik padanya, Choi Siwon." Tukas Donghae pada sahabatnya itu. mereka berjalan bersama melewati sebuah lorong menuju sebuah ruangan dimana hanya mereka yang memiliki kepercayaan oleh Kyuhyun saja yang bias masuk.

"Wae? Dia tamu kan?" balas Siwon santai.

Donghae mendengus, "Ya, dan tamu itu adalah kakak dari namja-namja pencuri itu, jika kau lupa dan aku hanya mengingatkan."

"Ck, kita sudah mencari tahu masalah itu kan. Kau tahu sendiri ini murni bukan kesalahan mereka. Ini karna 'seseorang yang harus kita cari tahu' itu."

Satu helaan nafas dikeluarkan oleh namja penyuka ikan itu, "Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan mereka saja?"

Siwon terkikik kecil sambil menggedikan bahunya, "Setidaknya kita harus mengambil uang yang telah mereka curi, benarkan?"

Donghae mengambil sebuah kartu card dari saku bajunya diikuti Siwon.

'Pip'

Pintu didepannya itu terbuka otomatis ketika mereka bersama-sama menempelkannya pada sebuah layar monitor.

"Tapi, aku yakin namja pecinta makanan itu bahkan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Changmin cukup pintar untuk melakukan hal seperti itukan?" tambah Donghae.

"Sebaiknya jangan mengatakan itu disini, jika Ia mendengarnya Ia bisa besar kepala… kkkk…" lagi-lagi Siwon tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, Ia membuka pintu kaca yang membuatnya berada di satu ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat computer, jangan lupakan juga beberapa kantung makanan yang berserakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae berdecak, "Monsterfood itu benar-benar jorok."

"Setidaknya aku pintar."

Donghae dan Siwon menoleh kearah suara yang baru berbicara tadi. Disudut sana, Changmin sedang bersama dua orang namja lainnya yang sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kalian bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Siwon menghampiri seorang namja jangkung dengan yang diketahuinya bernama Changmin.

Changmin menatap layar computer dihadapannya. Pandangannya sedikit gelisah, mungkin Donghae atau Siwon yang melihatnya akan berfikir jika Changmin hanya sedang bingung dengan tugasnya, tanpa tahu apa yang ada didalam otak pintar itu.

Changmin tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Mungkin ini akan terasa sulit, kurasa mereka telah menghapus semua data yang akan membahayakan mereka. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menembus pertahanan luar untuk informasi mereka." Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya setelah memberikan sedikit analisisnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ini begitu sulit untuknya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Mereka bisa melakukannya, kenapa kita tidak?"

Donghae menggedikan bahunya, "Apa mereka punya mata-mata disini?" celetuk Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha… jangan paksa otak bodoh kalian berfikir keras, sebaiknya kerjakan saja pekerjaan lainnya." Changmin tertawa aneh yang membuat Siwon maupun Donghae mengekerutkan dahinya.

"- aku akan melanjutkan tugasku saja. Dan kalian lakukan seperti apa yang aku katakan tadi." Changmin segera berdiri dan menuju meja kerjanya sendiri setelah sebelumnya memberi perintah pada dua orang namja yang kemarin baru saja menjadi anak buahnya –atas perintah Kyuhyun sebenarnya-.

"Hyung, mau tanding PS?" tantang Siwon pada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk dan mengambil stick PS lainnya di sebelah Siwon.

"Changmin-ah! Pinjam PS-mu!" teriak Siwon yang tidak dibalas apapun oleh Changmin. Namja pecinta makanan itu tidak perduli, toh mereka juga biasa melakukan itu.

.

.

Sungmin melirik jam dinding tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, oke… ini sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya Sungmin melirik benda persegi bernama jam yang menggantung didinding itu. Ia sudah dirumah ini selama hampir seharian, rela membolos kerja di toko kue demi bertemu Kyuhyun hari ini. Ia pun juga tidak sadar sejak kapan cemilan dan minuman dihadapannya itu sudah habis.

'Ceklek'

Sungmin menoleh kearah suara yang ia yakini adalah pintu rumah yang Ia masuki tadi. Sungmin berdiri dan segera membungkuk hormat ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Tuan C-cho!" panggil Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun hendak berjalan meninggalkannya.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti, "Apa kau membawa uang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Oh, orang-orang miskin sepertinya sungguh terlihat begitu kecil dan tak berdaya jika berdiri dihadapan namja seperti ini.

"Sudah kuduga. kembalilah ke rumah kecilmu itu Sungmin-ssi."

"Berikan saya waktu tambahan, Tuan. Saya mohon." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun, satu hari itu tidak cukup untuk mengumpulkan uang, Ia butuh waktu tambahan.

Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Sungmin dengan kasar, "Berapa lama? Seminggu, sebulan? Aku tahu itu tidak akan cukup membuatmu mengembalikan uangku." Sergah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak, dengan cepat Ia berlutut di kaki namja kelahiran februari itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"K-kumohon Tuan, aku akan melakukan apa saja… asal… asal kau bebaskan kedua adikku… saya mohon Tuan." Sungmin kembali berlutut di kaki Kyuhyun, menahan namja itu agar mendengarkan permintaannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Jika ku suruh kau menjadi pemuas nafsuku, apa kau mau melakukannya, eoh? Ck." Kyuhyun kembali menyentak tangan Sungmin yang berada dikakinya.

Sungmin mematung. Pemuas nafsu? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kembalilah kerumahmu." Kyuhyun sedikit melembutkan suaranya. Ia hanya menggertak Sungmin tadi. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, Ia hanya ingin Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya karna hari sudah hampir malam. Lagi pula Ia juga sangat lelah seharian ini mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang sedikit menumpuk.

"S-saya bersedia, Tuan."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap horor kearah Sungmin. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

Biarlah Sungmin terlihat lemah dihadapan namja seperti Kyuhyun sekarang ini, membiarkan bulir bening itu turun dari matanya. "Saya… saya bersedia. Asal Tuan melepaskan adik-adik saya."

Kyuhyun medengus, "Kau benar-benar rendahan, Lee Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun yang setelah itu langsung meninggalkan namja cantik itu sendiri diruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun hanya merasa kecewa, walaupun Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus kecewa karna apa.

Apa karna Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu rendahan? Dengan gampangnya namja itu menjual dirinya? Hei, kau yang pertama kali membahas hal itu Cho.

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kamarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Ada apa denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan perasaannya, ia lebih memilih masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit aneh."

Siwon melirik Donghae yang berdiri disebelahnya, mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan Changmin dan kini mereka harus melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin.

Siwon mengagguki ucapan Donghae, "Kau ingat kemarin?"

"Huh?"

"Sikap Kyuhyun? Ia juga terlihat aneh ketika baru pulang dari rumah Sungmin."

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, Choi?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Secepat itukah?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon menggedikan bahunya, "Aku tak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menemukan mainannya." Ujarnya santai sambil bersender di dinding.

.

.

Kau akan melakukan apapun demi keluargamu benarkan? Sekalipun itu menyakitimu? Ini semua demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Sungmin tak salah kan?

'Kau benar-benar rendahan Lee Sungmin.'

Bukankah sedari awal Sungmin memang terlihat rendah dimata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memukul dadanya dengan keras, hatinya sakit dan Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

Apakah ini benar-benar dirinya? Apakah ini benar-benar Lee Sungmin yang baru saja menyanggupi perkataan Kyuhyun? Pemuas nafsu? Benarkah kau bersedia, Sungmin-ah?

"Hiks…"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar. Menatap sebuah tangga dimana Kyuhyun berjalan menaikinya tadi.

'Aku melakukan ini demi Adik-adikku. Aku merendahkan diriku demi adikku. Aku tidak akan menyesal… ini semua demi adikku.' Batin Sungmin mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menoleh, Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ketika dilihatnya Siwon dan Donghae berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sudah hampir malam? Mau makan malam bersama?" ajak Siwon yang langsung saja mendapat sikutan dari Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh." Bisik Donghae.

"Aniyo, saya akan pulang saja. Besok hari liburkan? Apa Tuan Cho juga libur?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon memasang wajah berfikirnya, "Sepertinya Iya." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang saja."

Siwon menahan lengan Sungmin, "Tidurlah disini malam ini."

"Apa?" tak hanya Donghae, Sungmin-pun ikut terkejut dengan ucapan namja berdimple itu.

"Kau mau bertemu saudaramu kan?" tanya Siwon yang diangguki semangat oleh Sungmin. "-Aku bisa membawamu melihatnya besok."

"B-benarkah?"

"Nde, asal kau ikut makan malam dan menginap disini malam ini."

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Tapi Tuan Cho –"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya-" Potong Siwon cepat sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"-Bagaimana?"

Batin Sungmin menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu mengangguk, "B-baiklah."

Siwon tersenyum dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk segera mengantar Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Donghae malas, Ia sungguh heran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Siwon memasang senyum penuh artinya, "Hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu dengan magnae kita satu itu."

Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Jangan bawa-bawa aku jika Kyuhyun menghajarmu."

"Yeah…" jawab Siwon malas.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pekerjaan dikantor cukup sudah membuatnya menguras otak, ditambah masalah uangnya yang hilang begitu saja oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa memiliki masalah dengan perusahaan lain. Dan lagi, entah sedari tadi kenapa namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu masih terus terbayang dalam otaknya. Oh Tuhan, demi apapun, biarkan Kyuhyun menetralkan otaknya sejenak.

"Hai, Kyu-"

Kyuhyun turun menapaki tangga dan menghampiri namja yang memanggilnya itu, "-Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau belum mandi, eoh?" Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun memilih untuk berdecak dan mengabaikan pertanyaan tak penting itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Dua namja itu."

"Tidak buruk, yang bernama Kibum itu pintar hanya saja terlalu pendiam. Ck… susah sekali diajak mengobrol. Sedang Eunhyuk selalu saja berbicara, bertanya ini dan itu, membuatku benar-benar pusing."

Dan sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang terkikik, "Santai saja Changmin-ah, aku percaya kau bisa membalas perusahaan sialan itu."

Changmin mendelik menunjukan wajah tak sukanya, "Call me Hyung, Sir."

"Tidak, kecuali kau memberikan kaset game limited edition-mu."

Mata Changmin memicing, "Huh… In your dream. Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku mendapatkan itu. Kaset game itu adalah keluaran terbaru dari Jepang."

"Dan karna itu aku menginginkannya."

"Kau harus berusaha sendiri mendapatkannya. Sudahlah, aku lapar."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, 'Giliran masalah makanan saja, cepat sekali geraknya.' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan, sesekali mereka akan membahas tentang kekasih-kekasih mereka seperti PS, PsP, atau kaset game limited edition, dan yang lainnya. Berapa umur mereka sebenarnya? Ck.

"Nugu?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjuk Changmin menuju meja makan, wajahnya mengeras begitu melihat siapa yang duduk dimeja makan itu.

Kyuhyun berdehem membuat semua pasang mata di meja makan itu menghadap kearahnya dan Changmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya takut, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti meremas bagian bawahnya kausnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa takut.

"Kau-" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" kata-kata itu terlalu datar dan terdengar kejam.

Sungmin berdiri dan langsung membungkuk hormat dihadapan Kyuhyun, "M-maaf, s-saya –"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi pemuasku, huh?"

Changmin menatap heran ditambah kaget kearah Kyuhyun, yah… Ia tahu Kyuhyun seperti apa, dan Kyuhyun di sampingnya ini terlalu aneh. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang mengigit bibir bawahnya, Ia tidak tahu siapa namja manis itu, tapi wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan rasa takut pada Kyuhyun… entahlah Changmin juga tidak mengerti.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya, Kyu." timpal Siwon segera. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun hati-hati, juga berterima kasih pada Siwon lewat tatapan ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di bangku dimana seharusnya Ia duduk, "Apa Ia menawarkan tubuhnya untukmu?" sinis Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, itu tidak –"

"Yah, Kalian sudahlah, –" Kyuhyun dan Siwon berhenti saling berteriak ketika Changmin mencoba melerai mereka, Donghae yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa bersyukur dalam diamnya, setidaknya Ia hanya ingin makan malam dengan tenang.

"- Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada makanan yang diacuhkan seperti ini, huh?" tambah Changmin yang hanya ditatap malas oleh semuanya.

Siwon menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri, "Duduklah." Ucapnya.

"Tidak!"

Itu suara Kyuhyun.

"Hari sudah malam, tidak mungkin kita menyuruhnya pulang kan?" Siwon mencoba memberikan pengertiannya.

"Dia itu namja Choi Siwon. Atau Suruh saja supir untuk mengantarnya."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti, "Hanya hari ini." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mendengus malas, Ia tidak membalas perkataan Siwon dan memilih mengambil makanannya. Siwon tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Posisinya, Kyuhyun diduk dibangku pemimpin, sedang Donghae bersebelahan dengan Changmin dikanan, dan Siwon juga Sungmin di sebeleh kiri meja makan.

Sungmin menatap hidangan lezat dihadapannya, Ia bahkan tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar menyentuh makanan mewah itu.

"Makanlah." Ujar Siwon sambil menyumpitkan sebuah daging ke mangkuk nasi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Sungmin melirik Changmin yang makan dengan lahapnya, Ia jadi teringat lagi dengan kedua adiknya. Apa mereka juga bisa makan enak seperti ini? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?

.

.

Just Game

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan malas dari kamarnya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan tiba-tiba Ia merasa haus. Sebenarnya Ia bisa saja menyuruh pelayannya mengambilkan minuman. Tapi ini sudah malam, pelayannya pasti sudah tidur dan beristirahat.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti, lampu dapur menyala terang, 'Apa Changmin?' fikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya dan berjalan menuju dapur, "Chang- eoh? Kau!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat sosok manis itu didapurnya dengan sebuah piyama motif kelinci yang terlihat begitu pas ditubuhnya. Sebenarnya Siwon yang menyuruh Sungmin mengganti bajunya dengan piyama itu.

"Apa kau berniat mencuri dirumahku, Sungmin-ssi?"

Namja manis itu menggeleng, "Tidak… tidak Tuan."

'Brugh'

"Akhh…"

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga punggung namja manis itu menabrak dinding. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberikan ruang gerak untuk namja cantik itu karna Ia langsung menghimpit tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya berada di samping kepala Sungmin, sedang satu tangannya lagi sudah menjalar menelusuri wajah Sungmin.

"Pencuri kecil harus dihukum." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng takut, Apa Kyuhyun akan memukulnya? Ia hanya haus tadi, jadi Ia pergi kedapur untuk mencari air.

"Ahhhnm…" Sungmin melonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggesek sesuatu pada miliknya.

"Bagaimana, hmm?"

"Thuuanhh… ahh…"

Bibir plum itu bergetar karna sang pemilik mengigitnya dengan keras. Sedang seringaian masih tetap terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun terus melakukannya, menggesekan lututnya dengan barang pribadi milik Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu menahan desahannya dengan susah payah.

"A-amhphunhh Thuanhh…"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau menggodaku, Kau ingin menjeratku, hmm?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng dengan susah payah, "Ahh… Anihh…" krystal bening kembali jatuh dari matanya.

Kyuhyun tertegun, Sungmin menangis? Dengan segera Kyuhyun berdehem dan melepas himpitannya. Membiarkan Sungmin merosot menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas diatas lantai begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan niatan awalnya kenapa Ia ke dapur, karna setelah melihat namja manis itu menangis Kyuhyun langsung berlalu cepat menuju kamarnya kembali.

'Sepertinya menyuruh pelayan mengambilkan minuman itu lebih baik.' Fikir Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjang kingsize nya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun meremas bagian sebelah kiri dadanya. Apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan tadi? Bagaimana bisa Ia lepas kendali seperti itu? Ia membuat namja manis itu menangis? Dan Ia merasa tidak tega setelahnya?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, jantungnya berdebar dua kali dari biasanya hanya jika memikirkan wajah manis itu saat menangis. Ini semua membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Argh! Ada apa dengan jantungku!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Bersyukurlah kamarnya kedap suara, jadi tidak perlu takut jika ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali saat Ia berkunjung kerumah Sungmin. Jantungnya juga berdetak secepat ini saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan foxy itu. Bahkan secara tak sadar Ia berani menyentuh wajah namja manis itu kemarin, terasa lembut saat Ia menangkup pipi tembam itu dan menghapus air matanya.

Bisakah kau mengatakan itu sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama, Cho?

Kau memiliki perasaan itu! percayakah kau, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Aku bisa gila!" jeritnya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Yang kemarin udah review dan minta dilanjut, ini untuk kalian… *Hug*

Masalah dan semua pertanyaan kalian akan dibahas seiring berjalannya cerita. Cerita yang aneh dan terkesan memaksa, alur cepat dan terlihat membingungkan, mohon dimaklumi. Mohon pengertiannya..

Terima kasih dan Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahannya… *Bow*

Next ?


	3. Chapter 2

.

'JUST GAME'

.

Main Pair : KyuMin

KiBum, Eunhyuk

Siwon, Donghae

Changmin

.

Gak suka Chara, **Yaoi**, atau Cerita,

Silahkan KELUAR

Mianhae kalo banyak **TYPO(S)**

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Normal Pov

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjang kingsize nya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun meremas bagian sebelah kiri dadanya. Apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan tadi? Bagaimana bisa Ia lepas kendali seperti itu? Ia membuat namja manis itu menangis? Dan Ia merasa tidak tega setelahnya?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, jantungnya berdebar dua kali dari biasanya hanya jika memikirkan wajah manis itu saat menangis. Ini semua membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Argh! Ada apa dengan jantungku!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Bersyukurlah kamarnya kedap suara, jadi tidak perlu takut jika ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali saat Ia berkunjung kerumah Sungmin. Jantungnya juga berdetak secepat ini saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan foxy itu. Bahkan secara tak sadar Ia berani menyentuh wajah namja manis itu kemarin, terasa lembut saat Ia menangkup pipi tembam itu dan menghapus air matanya.

Bisakah kau mengatakan itu sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama, Cho?

Kau memiliki perasaan itu! percayakah kau, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Aku bisa gila!" jeritnya sendirian.

.

Sungmin masih mencoba berdiri dari posisinya, Ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas begitu saja saat bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat bahkan saat wajah tampan itu tepat berada didekatnya, sebegitu takutnyakah Ia akan sentuhan yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuhnya?

Tuhan terlihat kejam padanya, apakah ini semua memang sesuatu yang telah digariskan? Tak bisakah Ia memohon untuk mengulang waktu? Atau setidaknya, bisakah Tuhan membantunya untuk melepaskan kedua adiknya, melepaskan Sungmin dari tanggung jawabnya. Sungmin hanya ingin kembali hidup normal dengan kedua adiknya seperti kemarin-kemarin, itu saja cukup.

.

"Kau melihat itu kan?"

"Aku masih belum yakin."

"Haruskah kita mengintip kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"

"Tidak! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

"Ck, apa hanya aku disini yang bisa melihat tatapan itu."

"Sudahlah, Choi! Kembali kekamarmu!"

.

.

Just game

.

.

Sinar jingga bercampur biru sudah terlukis indah di atas langit sana dan seorang Lee Sungmin sudah bangun sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu untuk membantu beberapa pelayan memasak didapur, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain ini, setidaknya Ia tidak ingin lebih merepotkan karna sudah tidur dirumah ini.

Sungmin bersama beberapa pelayan lainnya mulai membereskan meja makan ketika Donghae, Siwon, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun datang.

"Tahu diri, huh." Ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang membereskan beberapa piring makanan dihadapannya. Namja berkulit pucat itu mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan diikuti yang lainnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk, Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi tapi rasanya bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan itu. Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya harus terdiam, menelan semua kata-katanya yang sudah Ia susun untuk menyambut sang Tuan rumah.

Siwon menarik Sungmin untuk duduk disebelahnya seperti kemarin, "Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama." Ujarnya lembut. Siwon menyeringai dalam hati ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang mendengus kesal. Apa sebenarnya rencanamu tuan Choi?

.

Kyuhyun menyudahi sarapan paginya, Ia tidak bersemangat sarapan. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang bahkan sudah menghabiskan empat lapis roti panggangnya juga semangkuk sereal. Kyuhyun menatap jengah Siwon yang terlihat akrab dengan Sungmin, sesekali Ia melihat Sungmin tersenyum ketika Siwon berkata sesuatu.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menggeser kursinya dan berlalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Changmin melirik Siwon dan Donghae bergantian, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Donghae menggedikan bahunya, "Tanya padanya." Tunjuknya pada Siwon. Siwon yang ditatap bingung oleh Changmin hanya tersenyum bodoh tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Huh, apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini?" Tukas Changmin yang langsung menggeser kursinya, sepertinya Ia juga selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Tunggu-" Changmin berbalik menghadap Siwon yang baru saja memanggilnya. "-Kau mau kemana?"

"Keruanganku tentu saja."

Siwon segera menyudahi makanannya, "Aku ikut." Ucapnya sambil menarik pelan lengan Sungmin agar namja manis itu mengikuti langkahnya dan Changmin. meninggalkan Donghae sendiri yang masih memakan roti panggangnya. Ah, Ia tidak mau mengikuti apapun rencana aneh yang sedang Siwon jalankan.

.

Changmin menatap dua orang yang berjalan didepannya dengan bingung. Siwon dan Sungmin terlihat akrab, sesekali mereka mengobrol sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Mungkinkah? 'Ah, itu tidak mungkin.' Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir beberapa fikiran aneh yang baru saja melintasi otak pintarnya.

Mereka sampai diruangan Changmin, Sungmin masih belum mengerti kenapa Siwon membawanya ketempat ini. Namun, begitu matanya melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya Sungmin langsung berteriak dan berlari menuju dua orang itu.

"Sungmin Hyung!"

Changmin makin dibuat bingung ketika melihat tiga orang dihadapannya yang sedang berpelukan.

"Jadi kalian bersaudara?" tanya Changmin pada tiga namja itu. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum mengangguk.

"Pantas saja Kyuhyun terlihat kesal." Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon, "Kau mencari masalah, Choi."

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Tenang saja, kau tahu Kyuhyun seperti apa."

Changmin mendengus malas, "Waktu kalian lima belas menit, setelahnya kembali bekerja." Ujarnya pada Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Gumawo, Changmin-ssi." Balas Eunhyuk dan Kibum menunduk sopan.

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon baru saja keluar dari ruangan Eunhyuk, namja manis itu bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kedua saudaranya lagi, walaupun cuma sebentar. Changmin melarang mereka bertemu lebih lama karna Kyuhyun ada dirumah hari ini. Namja jangkung itu tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon sekarang dengan mempertemukannya dengan sang adik. Tapi sedikitnya Sungmin bisa bersyukur karna sudah bisa melihat keadaan adik-adiknya.

"Tuan Choi-"

"Panggil Siwon saja."

Sungmin mengangguk canggung, "Siwon-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?"

Siwon mengiyakan sambil mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, "Apa yang dikerjakan adik-adikku?"

"Eum… seseorang memanfaatkan mereka untuk mengambil uang Kyuhyun, kini gantian Kyuhyun yang memanfaatkan mereka untuk membalas orang itu. kau mengerti?" Siwon menjelaskannya dengan mudah kearah Sungmin yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Masih disini, eoh?" suara itu, Siwon dan Sungmin segera menoleh. Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di sofa dengan mata yang tidak berpaling dari PSP dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin melangkah pelan mendekati Kyuhyun, "Tuan?-"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, hanya gumaman yang Kyuhyun keluarkan sebagai balasan agar Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"- Izinkan saya bekerja disini."

Awalnya Siwon terlihat kaget dan tak mengerti akan ucapan namja manis itu, tapi Ia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakan PSP nya sebentar di atas meja, menatap Sungmin secara intens dari atas sampai bawah. "Semua pelayanku adalah yang terbaik Lee Sungmin, sedangkan kau? Kuyakin kau hanya lulus sekolah menengah atas. Benarkan?"

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya, "Saya mohon, Tuan. Pekerjakan saya dirumah ini."

"Ck, antarkan dia pulang, Choi." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil PSP nya di atas meja dan berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

'Grep'

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin berlutut di kaki Kyuhyun, memohon pada namja tampan itu agar mengabulkan permohonannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun pasti, walaupun yang ditatap sama sekali tidak mau balas melihatnya, "Bukankah kemarin Tuan menawariku pekerjaan? S-saya bersedia, Tuan."

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir, 'Kapan aku menawarinya pekerjaan?'

.

"**Jika ku suruh kau menjadi pemuas nafsuku, apa kau mau melakukannya, eoh? Ck."**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya, "Kau benar-benar menginginkan itu, Lee Sungmin?"

Jari-jari manis itu lepas dari kaki Kyuhyun, menghapus dengan kasar air mata yang entah kapan kembali mengalir dengan jelas, "Demi adik saya, saya bersedia, Tuan."

"Kau benar-benar, aish..." Desis Kyuhyun tajam pada Sungmin. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa Sungmin dengan mudahnya mengatakan bersedia. Demi adiknya? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak merasa menyakiti kedua adiknya itu, Ia hanya memanfaatkan Eunhyuk dan Kibum untuk mengambil uangnya kembali.

"-Kuharap kau tidak menyesal." Sambung Kyuhyun.

Menyesal? Apa kau akan menyesal Sungmin-ah? Bukankah ini demi kedua adikmu? . Sungmin mengangguk, "Hanya mereka yang saya miliki di dunia ini, Tuan. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk kedua adik saya." Ucap Sungmin pasti, Ia menunduk, terlalu takut menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Siwon."

"Nde, Kyu." Siwon menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka berteman, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun adalah atasannya. Perusahaan Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali membantu perusahaan Ayah-nya yang hampir jatuh bangkrut. Dan kini Ia bekerja di Cho corp untuk membantu Kyuhyun, anggap saja ini sekaligus ucapan terima kasihnya untuk namja Cho itu.

"Di mana Donghae?"

"Sepertinya Ia sudah pulang."

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Kau juga pulanglah." Ucapnya pada Siwon.

Siwon melihat Sungmin yang masih berlutut diatas lantai, sedikit khawatir dengan namja manis itu. tapi Ia juga tidak bisa membantah perintah Kyuhyun. Yah, walaupun Ia juga yang mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di kantor Kyu." salam Siwon yang akhirnya meninggalkan rumah mewah itu. Kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja diruangan itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berlutut seperti itu, eoh?" Sungmin beranjak berdiri, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini. Sungguh Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah arogan itu, jadi Sungmin lebih memilih menunduk saja.

"Bawakan aku Jus Jeruk, yang dingin, antarkan ke kamar ku." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memasang wajah bingungnya sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian Ia membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun dan segera berlari ke dapur, "Baik Tuan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, 'berdekatan dengannya membuatku sakit jantung.' Batin Kyuhyun. Namja penggila game itu mengusap jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdegup dengan kencang, untung saja Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang pintar menyembunyikan hal seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar, 'Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar.'

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP kesayangannya di atas meja nakas, lalu melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi sambil membuka kaos yang dipakainya. Rasanya gerah dan jantungnya masih berdetak dengan tidak teratur, rebahan sebentar di tempat tidur tidak cukup membuat Kyuhyun bisa melupakan ekspresi namja manis itu, sedikit mandi mungkin akan membuatnya segar dan tenang kembali.

'Tok tok'

"Tuan."

"Aish…" Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk kekamar mandi ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun berjalan membuka pintu itu, sedikit menyesal kenapa Ia mengunci pintu itu tadi, kalau tidakkan Ia bisa langsung menyuruh pelayan itu masuk tanpa Ia yang harus membukakan pintu.

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu itu dan menatap namja manis yang berdiri di depan kamarnya itu dengan sebuah nampan dan jus jeruk di atasnya. Ah, benar, Kyuhyun memesan itu tadi.

"Letakkan disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah meja didekat sofa single yang terletak dikamarnya. Belum sadar jika penampilannya kini membuat namja manis bertubuh pendek itu harus berulang kali menahan nafasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "N-nde, T-tuan."

Sungmin merutuki cara bicaranya yang terkesan gugup. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun di dekatnya tanpa atasan. Tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun itu terekspose jelas dihadapan Sungmin. 'Oh Tuhan, apa Ia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku.' batin Sungmin takut.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Sungmin meletakkan jus pesanan Kyuhyun di meja yang ditunjukan tadi. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, wajahnya masih menunduk. Sungmin masih belum berani melihat Kyuhyun yang bertelanjang dada dihadapannya itu.

"A-ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, Tuan?" tanya Sungmin.

Bibir itu menyeringai dalam diamnya, jelas sekali namja kelinci ini terlihat gugup, lihat bagaimana jari-jari kecil itu saling meremas satu sama lain. Langkah pelan Kyuhyun ambil untuk mendekati Sungmin, sepertinya bermain-main sebentar dengan namja manis itu tidaklah buruk.

Namja manis kelahiran januari itu semakin gugup ketika ekor mata foxy nya melirik Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat. Ingin rasanya Sungmin berjalan mundur menghindari Kyuhyun, tapi dibelakangnya kini adalah sebuah meja, jika Ia mundur maka Ia bisa jatuh diatas meja tersebut dan menumpahkan jus jeruk yang Ia bawa tadi.

Mata foxy itu terpejam dengan erat ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan Sungmin bisa mencium aroma manly dari tubuh namja dihadapannya. Sungmin meneguk salivanya berat, Ia pasrah jika Kyuhyun ingin mempermainkan tubuhnya seperti di dapur semalam.

"Lee Sungmin –" Sungmin menahan nafas ketika Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinganya, nafas Kyuhyun ditelinganya membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang begitu saja.

"- Kau boleh keluar." Ujar Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika merasakan Kyuhyun sudah lagi tidak berdiri didekatnya. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa disampingnya sambil menikmati jus jeruk yang dibawanya tadi.

Sungmin kembali menunduk hormat kepada Kyuhyun, "S-saya p-permisi, Tuan." Sungmin mengambil nampan yang dibawanya dan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kamar Tuannya itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa puas karna berhasil menjahili namja manis Lee itu.

'Ini menyenangkan'

.

.

Just game

.

.

Sungmin tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Pagi ini Kyuhyun harus segera ke kantor dan yang tengah Sungmin lakukan sekarang adalah membereskan keseluruhan kamar Kyuhyun. Mulai dari mengganti seprei, menyiapkan sarapan karna pagi ini Kyuhyun menginginkan sarapan dikamarnya, juga menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Kyuhyun kenakan, untung saja Kyuhyun itu bukanlah namja pemilih soal pakaian.

Kyuhyun sudah memakai pakaiannya, Ia tengah menikmati sarapannya sambil sesekali memainkan ponsel canggihnya ditangannya. Sedang Sungmin masih sibuk membereskan beberapa berkas yang tidak Ia ketahui itu, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya melubangi pinggiran kertas-kertas itu dan memasukannya dalam map.

"Tuan Cho, ini sudah selesai." Ujar Sungmin sambil meletakkan dua buah map berbeda warna dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satunya dan mengoreksi pekerjaan Sungmin.

"Rapi, kerja yang bagus." Ucapnya sambil menyudahi sarapannya. Sungmin tersenyum senang dengan komentar Kyuhyun. Itu hanya pekerjaan mudah memang, Tetapi rasanya di puji seseorang yang tidak pernah memuji kita itu terlalu menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya menyerahkan tas kerjanya kepada Sungmin, "Berikan pada pak Han, dan suruh dia menyiapkan mobil."

"Baik Tuan." Balas Sungmin dan segera meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih bersiap-siap sambil memakai sepatu hitamnya. Juga mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan pekerjaan monotonnya di kantor.

.

.

"Huft…" Sungmin menghela nafasnya lelah, Ia baru saja mengangkat dua tas berat berisi pakaian itu sendirian.

Tadi pagi, setelah Kyuhyun berangkat ke kantor, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian miliknya dan adik-adiknya dirumah, lagi pula Ia akan tinggal di Istana –menurut Sungmin- ini bukan? Yah, walaupun itu hanya menjadi … oke, Sungmin tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sambil merapikan bajunya, berulang kali juga Sungmin menyemangati hidupnya yang harus seperti ini. Untuk apa disesali, hidup **hanya permainan** yang diatur Tuhan, tinggal bagaimana kau berusaha untuk tetap tegar diatas kesulitan yang kau hadapi, karna setelahnya yakinlah akan ada kemenangan yang kau dapat.

.

Sungmin menatap ragu sebuah pintu dihadapannya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin masuk kesana dan kembali bertemu dengan adik-adiknya. Kyuhyun tidak ada disini sekarang, bukan? Jadi bisakah Ia sedikit bebas untuk mengunjungi kedua adiknya. Tapi, bagaimana cara Ia masuk kesana, Sungmin tidak memiliki kartu akses masuk seperti yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, maupun Changmin.

Tunggu dulu! Changmin? bukankah namja itu tadi terlihat sedang bersantai di pinggir kolam renang.

'Sebaiknya aku kesana.' Fikir Sungmin yang langsung beranjak hendak menemui Changmin.

'Gotcha!' namja jangkung itu masih disana, Sungmin menghela nafasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan Ia mendekati Changmin yang terlihat menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti."

/Pip/

Changmin mematikan sambungan telfonnya ketika melihat Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu tengah memandanginya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya manis.

Sungmin membalas tersenyum sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Tuan, saya-"

"Panggil Changmin saja."

"Ah, Nde… Changmin-ssi, itu… aku…"

Changmin mendengus malas, "Cepat katakan Lee Sungmin."

"Bolehkah aku masuk kedalam ruanganmu dan bertemu dengan kedua adikku, Changmin-ssi?" ucap Sungmin dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sungmin menatap Changmin yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah berfikir.

"Kau harus minta izin pada Kyuhyun."

"Tuan Cho pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya, saya mohon."

Changmin terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin yang sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memohon. Ia kembali memasang wajah berfikirnya, "Aku bingung, jika Kyuhyun tahu aku membantumu, Ia akan memarahiku." Ujar Changmin memasang wajah takutnya, padahal kenyataannya Ia sama sekali tidak takut pada namja yang kelahirannya di bulan yang sama dengannya itu.

"Eum, kita rahasiakan saja ini, jangan sampai Tuan Cho tahu."

"Lalu, keuntungannya untukku?"

Sungmin kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk untuk berfikir apa yang akan berikan untuk membalas pertolongan Changmin nanti.

"Makanan."

Sungmin buru-buru mendongak menatap Changmin, "Nde?"

"Buatkan aku makanan."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Akan saya buatkan."

Changmin menarik lengan Sungmin yang hendak meninggalkannya itu, "Tidak sekarang Lee, untuk makan malam saja."

"O-oh, baiklah."

"Ck, kajja…"

"Nde, gumawo Changmin-ssi." Changmin hanya bergumam untuk membalas ucapan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin tidak berhenti mengulas senyumnya semenjak keluar dari ruangan Changmin. sudah terhitung hampir seharian Sungmin disana. Ia bahkan ikut membantu kedua adiknya dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.

"**Hyung tidak akan mengerti!"**

"**Tapi Hyung mau membantu, Kibummie."**

"**Hyung tidak kasihan dengan otak Hyung yang pas-passan itu, huh?"**

"**Jahatnya dirimu, Hyukkie."**

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak memperlakukan kedua adiknya dengan buruk. Mereka saling bercerita banyak. Sungmin sudah memberikan pakaian untuk kedua adiknya itu, Ia sendiri yang membereskan baju-baju adiknya itu di dalam lemari dikamar mereka yang memang tak jauh dengan ruangan Changmin, hanya saja masih dalam satu ruang lingkup, jadi tetap saja mereka ridak bisa keluar masuk seenaknya. Mereka makan dengan baik, Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Changmin akan hal itu.

Tapi, tidak semuanya diceritakan Sungmin, namja manis itu hanya menjawab jika Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan dirumah itu ketika sang adik bertanya kenapa dirinya bisa berada di rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lirih, Changmin yang melihatnya saat itu bahkan hanya bisa diam, tidak mau ikut campur urusan keluarga itu.

.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, Ia merindukan bisa bercanda dengan kedua adiknya lagi. Mungkin besok Ia bisa meminta tolong pada Changmin lagi. Namja jangkung itu sangat baik –menurutnya-.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sungmin buru-buru menggeleng dan berhenti tersenyum, "A-ani, Tuan."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Sungmin di sebelahnya, "Ku lihat dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa kau sedang mengejekku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Ani Tuan Cho, maafkan saya." Sungmin lantas menggeleng dan meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, jelas sekali namja di sampingnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak senang akan itu.

Sungmin masih setia mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya "Aku mau mandi. Siapkan air hangat."

"Nde, Tuan."

.

.

Dentingan sendok dan garpu asli dari perak itu menggema disetiap sudut ruangan makan rumah mewah Cho Kyuhyun. Changmin terlihat memakan makanannya dengan senang, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kesal padanya. Sungmin sendiri yang sejak tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan tidak berhenti mengulas senyum ketika makanan yang dimasaknya sendiri itu dimakan begitu rakus oleh Changmin. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat seseorang yang menghargai apa yang kau lakukan.

"Sungmin-ah -"

Sungmin mendongak melihat Changmin yang tengah berbalik menatapnya. "- Aku suka masakanmu, enak."

"O-oh , terima kasih." Sungmin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Changmin.

'Trang'

"Aku selesai."

Entah itu Changmin maupun Sungmin, keduanya sama-sama menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang berlalu pergi dari ruang makan setelah membanting sendoknya dengan keras. Sepertinya Changmin bisa mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun seperti itu, batinnya tertawa evil karna bisa mengerjai namja itu.

Sungmin menepati janjinya membuatkan makanan untuk namja jangkung itu. dan yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal karna Sungmin hanya memasakannya untuk Changmin, dan tidak untuknya. Siapa sebenarnya Tuan Sungmin disini?

Changmin melirik makan malam Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sungmin-ah."

"Nde?"

"Sebaiknya kau kekamar Kyuhyun. Bawa makan malam untuknya."

Sungmin mengangguk. Piring Kyuhyun tadi sudah berpindah ke atas nampan juga sebuah air putih disebelahnya, "Saya permisi." Ucapnya kemudian pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya sendirian. 'Aku lebih suka meja makan ini ramai.' Batinnya.

.

.

'Tok tok'

'Ceklek'

"Eoh?" Sungmin menatap pintu kayu dihadapannya. Rasanya tidak sopan jika Ia haarus masuk kekamar Tuannya itu tanpa Izin. Tapi pintu dihadapannya itu terbuka sendiri ketika Ia mengetuknya, sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa menguncinya, atau memang dengan sengaja tidak menguncinya.

"Tuan Cho." Panggil Sungmin sopan, tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan dari namja arogan itu bermarga Cho itu. Sekali lagi Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja tidak ada balasan dari dalam kamar itu hingga akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri masuk kekamar mewah yang sepertinya bahkan lebih luas dari rumah sewanya itu.

Sungmin ingin memanggil Kyuhyun lagi, tapi suara gemericik air dikamar mandi mengurungkan niatnya, Kyuhyun sedang dikamar mandi pantas saja Ia tidak mendengarkan ketukan pintu dan panggilan Sungmin tadi.

'Ceklek'

Pintu kamar mandi mulai terbuka, Kyuhyun menatap namja manis yang berdiri di dalam kamarnya itu dengan heran. Kali ini Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya karna tidak mengunci pintu.

"Apa kau tidak punya etika? Masuk kamar majikanmu tanpa izin?" ketus Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata 'majikan', Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan kesal sepertinya. Permintaan maaf dari Sungmin setelahnya hanya dibalas decakan malas oleh namja penyuka game itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil PSP nya yang Ia letakkan di dalam laci di nakas disamping tempat tidur, lalu kemudian namja tampan itu bergerak menaiki ranjangnya, bersender pada headbed dan menarik selimut sebatas pinggangnya.

Sungmin ragu untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun menghabiskan makan malamnya, majikannya itu tengah sibuk dengan game nya, bahkan Ia pun diacuhkan.

"T-tuan Cho?"

"Hmm?"

"Changmin-ssi menyuruh saya membawakan makan malam anda."

Kyuhyun mendengus, mempause sebentar game nya hanya untuk sekedar menatap Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Apa Changmin majikanmu? Kau sangat patuh padanya."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu, Tuan."

"Bahkan kau memasak makanan khusus untuknya." Oke, sepertinya terlihat sekali jika Kyuhyun tengah iri –cemburu mungkin- pada Changmin.

"Jika Tuan mau, saya bisa membuatkannya."

"Tidak perlu."

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Memang itu yang harus kau lakukan. Bahkan jika aku menyuruhmu telanjang sekalipun, itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan! Aku Tuanmu, bukan Changmin atau yang lainnya!"

Pada awalnya Sungmin memang sedikit tersentak ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu semua. Tapi bukankah memang itu yang terjadi sebenarnya, tak ada pilihan lain buat Sungmin selain diam dan mengangguki perkataan Kyuhyun.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, kini hanya suara-suara dari PSP Kyuhyun yang terdengar, namja itu memulai lagi game nya yang sempat tertunda.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya merasa di abaikan oleh Kyuhyun, "Akan saya tinggalkan disini makanannya Tuan, Saya permisi." Ujar Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan gamenya –setidaknya itu yang difikirkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya lalu merubah pandangnya menuju nampan yang tadi diletakkan Sungmin, "Apa-apaan dia itu." Ucapnya sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa. Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit dan sendoknya lalu mulai memasukan beberapa makanan pada mulutnya.

"Sialnya karna aku benar-benar lapar."

.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

.

T.B.C

Masih tetap KyuMin moment, konflik next Chapter maybe.. bersedia memberi masukan?

Masalah dan semua pertanyaan kalian akan dibahas seiring berjalannya cerita. Cerita yang aneh dan terkesan memaksa, alur cepat nan berantakan dan juga terlihat membingungkan, mohon dimaklumi. Mohon pengertiannya..

Terima kasih dan Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahannya… *Bow*

Next?


	4. Chapter 3

.

'JUST GAME'

.

Main Pair : KyuMin

KiBum, Eunhyuk

Siwon, Donghae

Changmin

.

Gak suka Chara, **Yaoi**, atau Cerita

Silahkan KELUAR

Mianhae kalo banyak **TYPO(S)**dan **alur cerita yang memaksa**

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading ^^

Normal PoV

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan dari partner kerjanya itu.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang merasa senang. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamaku untuk menembus pasar Asia." Balas Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki dihadapan Kyuhyun itu mengangguk setelah melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun, "Kita berdua sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan atas kerja sama ini." ucapnya sambil tertawa ringan. "-Baiklah, saya permisi." Tambahnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri ketika namja yang menjadi tamunya itu berdiri, "Hati-hati di jalan Junsu-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh namja bernama Junsu tadi.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah malam dan Ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya, Ia bosan. Satu helaan nafas darinya sebelum Ia memilih keluar kamar menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

'Ceklek'

Katakanlah jika Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak punya etika karna masuk kekamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu, tapi ini adalah rumahnya, mau melakukan apa saja itu adalah kebebasannya, termasuk hal seperti ini.

"Changmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun memanggil namja jangkung iyu sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur Changmin. Ia melirik kesekitarnya, 'Kemana dia.' batinnya.

Tak sengaja mata Kyuhyun mengarah ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur itu. 'Wine-' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya, "Changmin-ah, kau dimana? Aku minta Wine-mu." Teriaknya lagi tanpa ada balasan dari yang diteriaki.

"Setidaknya aku sudah minta izin, segelas kurasa tak apa… hehe…" Kyuhyun mulai beranjak mendekati meja kecil itu. menuangkan sendiri minuman beralkohol itu kedalam gelas yang Ia yakini milik Changmin. Kyuhyun menghirup sebentar aroma wine tersebut lalu mulai meneguknya secara perlahan.

"Ahh… enak, ada apa dengannya, meminum wine seperti ini sendirian." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku habiskan saja, toh orangnya sedang tidak ada. Hehe…"

.

Other side

"Aish, ini merepotkan…" seorang namja jangkung dengan sangat kesulitan membawa beberapa bungkus makanan ringan kedua tangannya. Tadinya ada kantung plastic besar yang menampung semua makanan itu, tapi saat hendak membawanya kedalam rumah, kantung plastic itu malah jebol dan mengharuskannya membawa semua makanan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Changmin-ssi."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat senang ketika bertemu dengan orang disaat genting seperti ini.

"Ahh… Sungmin-ah, aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih." Sungmin mengangguk dan mengambil alih beberapa bungkus makanan dari tangan Changmin lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar namja bermarga Shim itu.

"Banyak sekali/kau belum tidur?" keduanya berbicara bersamaan,

"Ah… saya belum mengantuk." Jawab Sungmin ditengah-tengah rasa canggungnya. Changmin membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Mereka berdua sampai didepan kamar Changmin, dengan sedikit usaha keras Changmin berhasil membuka pintu kamar dihadapannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau letakan itu di-"

"Huks… Changminah~~ huks…"

"-Me-ja.." Changmin menyelesaikan katanya dengan lambat, matanya nyalang melihat seorang namja didepannya yang sudah berbaring dengan sebuah gelas kosong yang masih digenggamnya juga botol wine miliknya yang sudah tergeletak kosong tak jauh dari namja itu.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Aish, kau menghabiskan minumanku! Jinja…"

"Huks… ahh… Changminah~~… huks…"

Changmin menatap malas sahabatnya yang sedang mabuk di hadapannya ini, sedangkan Sungmin masih setia berdiri dibelakang Changmin walaupun Ia sedikit khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang masih terus meracau itu.

"Sungmin-ah, bantu aku pindahkan dia ke kamarnya."

"Eoh, nd-nde…" dengan perlahan Sungmin membantu Changmin memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamarnya sendiri setelah sebelumnya meletakan bawaannya di tempat tidur Changmin.

.

'Brugh'

Kyuhyun jatuh berbaring pada ranjangnya sendiri, mulutnya tak berhenti meracau apa saja yang ada difikirannya saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah, bisa kau ambilkan air putih." Tolong Changmin sambil mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Kyuhyun dan membenarkan posisi tidur namja Cho itu, Sungmin mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambilkannya.

"Changminah~~ huks… aku huks… mau wine mu lagi huks…" Changmin mendengus malas, tentu saja dia masih tidak ikhlas karna Kyuhyun menghabiskan anggur mahalnya, bahkan Changmin mendapatkan itu langsung dari pemeras anggur di Italy.

"Akh…"

'Sret'

"Ahmnyam… nyam… huks…"

Nafas Changmin menghembus tak teratur, Ia bergidik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun baru saja mengelus dan meremas paha dalamnya. Oh God, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mabuk mungkin Changmin akan senang jika harus menghajar namja itu.

'Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar.' batin Changmin yang masih bergidik ngeri membayangkan Kyuhyun yang masih hilang kesadarannya.

.

Sungmin kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan segelas air putih ditangannya, Ia sedikit heran karna tidak menemukan Changmin di dalam kamar itu, tapi setelahnya Ia tetap meletakan air putih itu di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

'Apa aku harus melakukannya?' Sungmin memasang wajah berfikirnya, tadi Changmin menyuruhnya mengambil air putih untuk Kyuhyun, mungkin itu bisa mengurangi mabuk Kyuhyun. Tapi Changmin tidak ada disini, haruskah Sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun meminum air putih itu.

Dengan segala pemikirannya akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk. Sungmin perlahan membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar telentang, memudahkannya untuk mendudukan Tuannya itu. Sungmin hendak mengambil gelas yang tadi diletakkannya, namun tangan Sungmin terhenti ketika merasakan sentuhan basah dan hangat di lehernya.

"O-Omo!" dan selanjutnya Sungmin kembali dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang manarik tubuhnya dan menindihnya, bahkan kini Kyuhyun lebih intens menjilat dan mengecupi leher Sungmin.

"T-tuanhh." Sungmin masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tindihan Kyuhyun, tangannya terus memukul dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya. "Tuan ahh… anda mabuk… Tuan Cho akh… hen-hentikan… Thuan…"

'Sret'

Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan Sungmin yang tak berhenti memukul dadanya di atas kepala namja manis itu. Walaupun pukulan itu tidak sakit, tetapi hal yang Sungmin lakukan cukup mengganggu kegiatannya sekarang.

Sungmin tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai masuk dan menjelajah ke dalam kaus nya. "T-tuan, akh.."

Sungmin menggelinjang dalam rontaannya membuat Kyuhyun makin intens untuk meremas dada namja manis itu. Wajah kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisinya –menciumi leher Sungmin- kini mulai merambat menuju dagu Sungmin dan beralih menuju bibir plum milik Sungmin yang terbuka.

"Mpppthhh… Tuammnnpphht.. ahhmmmp aummpthh… hah.. hah.." Sungmin tak kuasa untuk membendung air matanya yang mulai mengalir deras. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh menolak apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Seperti yang pernah namja tampan itu bilang, Ia bekerja disini sebagai pemuas nafsu, jadi inilah tugasnya. Tapi tetap saja tak pernah terfikirkan oleh Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun akan melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini.

'Srak'

Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun pada kedua tangan Sungmin mulai terlepas, Sungmin bisa melihat jika Kyuhyun tengah membuka kausnya sendiri lalu kaus miliknya. Sungmin ingin kembali memberontak, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan bahunya dan membuatnya harus kembali berbaring dibawah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak berhenti dengan kegiatannya melucuti semua pakaian Sungmin, sekalipun namja manis itu menangis dan memohon dengan suaranya yang sudah mulai serak dan terdengar parau.

.

"Mppthhh hikss… T-tuan akhmmptthh…" Sungmin mendesah tertahan ketika Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya dan menggesek sesuatu dibawah sana yang mulai menegang.

Sungmin mengakui Kyuhyun pencium yang handal, bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun terus bergerak membelit lidah Sungmin, mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk ikut dalam pestanya. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya berusaha mendorong lidah Kyuhyun dari mulutnya, namun malah itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun makin menekan dengan dalam ciumannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terlena dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang dimaunya malam ini.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

'Tuk Tuk Tuk'

"Eumh…" Seorang namja cantik mengeliatkan kepalanya yang kini terbaring diatas sebuah meja kerja. Doe eyes nya yang terlihat besar masih terjaga walaupun sang pemilik sudah merasakan kantuknya.

'MEOW!'

"Akh! Mianhae, Jiji-ya." Tangannya yang semula mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan bosan kini beralih mengambil kucing kesayangannya yang tidak sengaja terinjak oleh kakinya tadi.

"Tidurlah duluan, Boo."

Mendengar suara dari arah didepannya, namja cantik itu menoleh, menatap mata musang yang juga menatapnya. Namja cantik yang dipanggil Boo itu mendengus sambil mempouts bibirnya malas, "Joongie mau tidur sama Yunnie."

Namja tampan bernama asli Yunho itu terkikik kecil sambil mengacak surai halus sang 'Istri'. "Yunnie masih banyak pekerjaan, Joongie tidur nde."

"Tapi, Yun-"

"Kalau BooJaejoongie tidak menurut, Yunnie batalin penerbangan ke Korea besok."

"Mwo! Andwe!"

"Sekarang naik ketempat tidur, nde."

Namja cantik itu mencebilkan bibirnya kesal, "Jung Yunho menyebalkan!" umpatnya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang tempat tidurnya masih dengan menggendong sang kucing kesayangan. Sedang Yunho, namja itu hanya menggeleng melihat keras kepalanya sang Istri. Kalau tidak diancam seperti itu, mungkin Jaejoong –Istrinya- bisa ikut begadang sampai semalaman bersamanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang kini sudah berbaring dengan tenang di atas tempat tidurnya dengan Jiji dibawah kakinya. Pandangannya kembali terarah menuju layar laptop yang masih menyala dihadapannya. Tangannya bergerak, membuat kursor yang ada pada layar laptop itu juga bergerak.

'Klik'

Kursor itu mengklik sebuah link hingga tampil lagi layar lainnya dengan sebuah kolom. Yunho mengklik lagi kolom tersebut dan menulis sebuah kata, sebuah password lebih tepatnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Gumamnya kemudian entah pada siapa.

Yunho kembali melirik sang Istri yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, tak berniat membangunkan Yunho beranjak dari kursi dan meja kerjanya dengan perlahan dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ia harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan sang sepupu sekarang.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun agak siang dari biasanya, seluruh badannya terasa pegal belum lagi tenggorokannya yang benar-benar kering. Matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, tapi Kyuhyun dengan mudah mengambil air putih yang terletak dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya. Entah siapa yang menaruhnya disana, salah satu maid mungkin.

Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya, Ia harus ke kantor hari ini bukan? Dan itu berarti Ia harus bersiap-siap sekarang.

'Sret'

"Ugh…"

Dunia Kyuhyun serasa runtuh seketika, matanya yang masih setengah terpejam kini harus dipaksa membulat, menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini berbaring di balik selimutnya. Lee Sungmin, namja manis itu berbaring tengkurap disampingnya. Tubuhnya yang pendek membuat Sungmin tidak terlihat ketika selimut Kyuhyun membungkus seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tidak ingat sama sekali bagaimana namja itu bisa tidur diranjangnya dengan keadaan telanjang, dan lagi… Ia juga baru sadar jika keadaannya tak beda jauh dengan Sungmin.

"Sial." Umpat Kyuhyun ketika kembali melihat keadaan Sungmin di sampingnya.

Tapi,, tunggu dulu!

Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan emosi dan gejolak perasaannya sebentar, hembusan nafas berat dari Kyuhyun terdengar dengan jelas. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Sungmin, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus tahu kejadian sebenarnya, Ia tidak mau dianggap pemerkosa anak orang. Oh ayolah, Ia Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat 'bersih' oleh orang-orang diluar sana.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun akhirnya, kenapa Sungmin susah sekali dibangunkan.

Sungmin mulai melenguh, Kyuhyun berhenti mengguncang tubuh itu karna Ia fikir Sungmin akan segera bangun. Akan tetapi, nyatanya Kyuhyun masih mendengar suara hembusan nafas teratur dari Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan anak ini."

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap punggung polos Sungmin yang kini terpampang di hadapannya, "Ya~ Sungminnie~" bisik Kyuhyun pada telinga Sungmin, tubuhnya sedikit menindih Sungmin dengan satu tangan sebagai penahan, sedang satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk mengusap punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun berani bertaruh bahwa kulit Sungmin adalah kulit manusia yang paling halus yang pernah Ia sentuh, halus seperti kulit bayi.

"Eungh…" Sungmin mulai melenguh ketika Kyuhyun dengan iseng tingkat akutnya mulai menurunkan pergerakan tangannya menyentuh pantat Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memasang wajah herannya.

Akhirnya dengan tak sabaran Kyuhyun memukul –menampar- pantat Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Akh!" berhasil! Sungmin membuka matanya.

Menyadari bahwa kini Kyuhyun tengah dihadapannya, jangan lupakan tangan namja itu yang masih setia menempel ditubuhnya, Sungmin buru-buru menarik asal selimut di dekat tubuhnya dan kembali menyelimuti tubuh polosnya sebatas leher, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"T-tuan Cho." Cicit Sungmin takut ketika melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita benar-benar melakukan seks semalam?" Sungmin harus berusaha dengan keras menetralkan detak jantungnya, Kyuhyun bertanya padanya tanpa ada basa-basi ucapan 'selamat pagi'.

"I-Itu…"

"Kurasa tidak, benarkan?"

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya, Ia mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian semalam. Dan akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidur dikamarku tanpa pakaian, eoh? Kau ingin membohongiku? Menjebakku? Atau… kau ingin menggodaku dengan tubuhmu itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua yang difikirkan olehnya adalah tidak benar. "Tidak seperti itu, Tuan." Jawab Sungmin pelan hingga terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menghela nafanya, seperti biasa, Ia masih belum berani menatap Kyuhyun langsung, apalagi mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Semalam Tuan Cho mabuk."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aku tahu."

"Aku membantu Changmin-ssi membawa anda ke kamar ini." Kyuhyun diam, membiarkan Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Changmin-ssi memintaku mengambil air putih, tapi saat aku kembali, Changmin-ssi sudah tidak ada. Aku berniat membantu anda meminum air putih, tapi anda… anda yang menyerangku lebih dulu." Sungmin kembali mengecilkan suaranya ketika menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kau berbohong!"

"Ani! Aku jujur! Sungguh!" Sungmin membuat tanda V dengan jarinya, di kedua tangannya, membuat selimut yang tadi dikenakannya harus melorot hingga sebatas pinggang.

"Oh, Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun ketika melihat banyaknya kissmark di dada dan leher Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari arah tatapan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya langsung menarik selimut itu agar kembali menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa pantatmu sakit?"

Tentu saja! Kau memukulnya tadi.

"Tidak." Sungmin akhirnya memilih menggeleng, "Tuan Cho tidak melakukannya sampai situ, Tuan Cho tertidur setelah beberapa kali… eum… me-menciumku."

Kyuhyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lega, setidaknya apa yang sudah Ia duga sejak tadi adalah benar. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun memang merasa tidak menyetubuhi Sungmin, lagi pula Ia tidak melihat bekas atau cairan apapun yang mengotori tempat tidurnya, dan lagi saat Ia memegang pantat Sungmin tadi, disitu juga tidak ada bekas-bekas akibat malam panas.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, "Baiklah, karna semalam kita tidak melakukannya sampai inti-" Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya sebentar hanya untuk memandang wajah Sungmin yang mencuri pandang kearahnya, "-Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan sekarang?"

Mata foxy Sungmin membelalak menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya. Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa salivanya kini tengah menggantung di tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Sungmin, jangan lupakan bahwa Kyuhyun juga tengah polos dihadapan Sungmin sekarang karna selimutnya dipakai Sungmin tanpa menyisakannya. "Kita sudah sama-sama telanjang Lee Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun didepan wajah Sungmin yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

"Mau dimulai dari mana, hmm?"

"…"

"Bagaimana jika ku buka selimut ini terlebih dahulu?"

'Tok Tok Tok'

"KYU!"

Entah itu Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin –yang sudah membuka matanya- kini menatap pintu kamar yang diketuk tak sabaran dari luar. Kyuhyun berdecak malas, Ia tahu suara siapa itu.

'Tok Tok'

"KYU! BANGUN!"

Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya, "Abaikan, kita punya pekerjaan tertunda disini." Bisiknya.

"CHO! BANGUNLAH!"

"Shit! AKU SUDAH BANGUN SHIM! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERTERIAK DAN MENGGANGGUKU DENGAN SUARA MAX MU ITU" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya ketika Kyuhyun berteriak membalas teriakan dari Changmin. Ish, tak bisakah Kyuhyun menjaga jarak darinya dulu baru berteriak setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menutup telinga."

"Kalian sama menyebalkannya." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang mulai beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Oh God, Sungmin harus berterima kasih pada Changmin setelah ini.

'Blam'

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat begitu Kyuhyun masuk kedalamnya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang mandi sekarang. Hoho… sebaiknya Sungmin segera memakai bajunya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada orang di luar kamar Sungmin bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Oh, ia tidak bisa ke kamarnya lewat ruang tengah, bisa saja ada Changmin disana. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih memutari dapur untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah rapi dengan kemeja kantornya, Kyuhyun beranjak untuk menikmati sarapannya. Tidak seperti kemarin yang sarapan di kamarnya, hari ini Kyuhyun memilih sarapan di meja makan bersama Changmin. Hah, namja itu sudah mengganggu pagi indahnya dengan Sungmin hari ini.

'Ceklek' 'Blam'

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya ketika dirinya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang ingin kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia kira Kyuhyun sudah turun untuk sarapan sejak tadi, Ia bermaksud membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun ketika namja mesum itu sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

Sungmin hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Ke kamar Tuan."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Untuk apa? Kau mau mencuri?" Sungmin hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab tuduhan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja itu melanjutkan perkataanya. "-Atau kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi pagi? Tapi maaf, aku harus ke kantor hari ini." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin setelahnya.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya, setelah benar-benar tak terlihat Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lebih kasar. "Aish… ingin rasanya aku menjahit mulut setan itu. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Oh Tuhan bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan makhluk dengan pikiran sekejam itu, eoh?" Sungmin tak berniat untuk berhenti mengumpat Kyuhyun, biar saja toh orangnya juga tidak ada disini. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Status Sungmin memang lebih rendah daripada Kyuhyun, tapi tak bisakah namja itu berhenti untuk benar-benar lebih merendahkan harga dirinya lagi. Ini menyebalkan, sangat.

"Akan kusampaikan padanya Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersentak, Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu berbalik dan melihat Changmin yang berdiri sambil bersender pada dinding tak jauh darinya. Sungmin yakin Changmin mendengar semua keluh kesahnya tentang Kyuhyun.

" 'Mulut setan', 'Manusia menjengkelkan', 'Makhluk kejam', ayo katakan apa lagi? Aku akan dengan senang hati menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menggeleng, "C-Changmin-ssi, A-aku tidak bermaksud… I-itu a-aku… s-sungguh jangan katakan itu pada Tuan Cho."

"Kau baru saja mengumpat temanku, Sungmin-ssi."

"Maafkan aku… Kumohon, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi… kumohon."

Changmin berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dengan senyuman penuh artinya yang dilihat Sungmin bagaikan seringaian menyeramkan. Matilah kau Lee Sungmin. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Sungmin berlari megejar Changmin yang tengah berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan tugasnya untuk membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun.

.

"Changmin-ssi!"

Kyuhyun –yang sedang duduk di meja makan- juga Changmin –yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun- lantas menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang meneriakinya. Sungmin tak bisa menghindari rasa gelagapannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang malah menghampiri Changmin, seolah menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Changmin menunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya, "Sepertinya Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Kyu."

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah menatap Sungmin, namun yang ditatap masih enggan untuk membuka mulutnya. Sungmin bisa melihat Changmin membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Mwo?"

Tuhan selamatkan aku…

"…"

Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi selanjutnya ketika kedua kalinya Changmin membisikan sesuatu padanya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang makin kian menunduk. "Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "M-maafkan saya. Saya salah, saya terlalu berlebihan mengatakan hal itu. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sungguh." Rentet Sungmin mencoba meminta maaf dari sang korban umpatan.

Kyuhyun mendengus malas, setelahnya Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sepertinya hari ini Ia akan sarapan di kantor saja.

Sungmin melunglai, Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang, Kyuhyun pasti semakin marah padanya karna ucapannya tadi itu. Sedang seseorang lainnya disana –Changmin- malah tengah tertawa senang.

Changmin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin, mengacak rambut Sungmin yang sudah disisir rapi sehabis mandi tadi, "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku membantumu Sungmin-ah." Ucapnya diselingi kekehan ringan.

"Tuan Cho pasti sangat marah padaku."

"Kurasa tidak." Ucap Changmin sambil menggedikan bahunya, "- Cha, kau mau sarapan denganku? Kurasa Kyuhyun tidak akan sarapan pagi ini."

Sungmin menggeleng, "Terima kasih, tapi aku akan sarapan dengan pelayan yang lainnya saja di belakang." Jawab Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat pada Changmin dan meninggalkan namja jangkung itu sendiri.

Changmin mengagguk, "Baiklah." Ujarnya yang lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja makan. Makan sendirian lagi Chwang?

.

.

.

.

"**Ia mengatakan kalau kau itu tampan, Ia menyukaimu."**

"**Mwo?"**

"**Tapi sayang, mulut dan perkataanmu benar-benar tak terawat untuk ukuran orang seperti itu."**

.

"Menyenangkan mengganggu mereka berdua kekeke..."

.

.

.

"Cha, sudah selesai!. Kau yakin tidak mau ikut, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho ketika Ia sudah berhasil memasukan tas terakhirnya kedalam mobil yang akan membawanya kebandara pagi ini.

Yunho menggeleng,"Aku masih ada beberapa urusan disini. Aku akan menyusulmu seminggu lagi, Boo."

"Yunnie yakin bisa bertahan tanpa Joongie selama seminggu, hmm?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Jangan menggodaku, atau penerbanganmu akan batal karna aku harus menawanmu di ranjang seharian."

Jaejoong mempoutskan bibirnya, "Joongie akan merindukan Yunnie."

"Aku akan menghubungimu setiap detiknya, Boo." Balas Yunho yang dibalas pelukan mesra dari Jaejoong. "-Ah, ingat! Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan anak itu, arraseo?"

Bola mata bulat berwarna hitam itu memutar malas, "Arraseo. Kenapa Yunnie tidak percaya Joongie sih?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong, namun tangannya masih setia merengkuh pinggang ramping istrinya itu, "Karna aku tahu kau itu keras kepala, Boo."

"Ck… Terserah Yunnie saja." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu agar berhenti memeluknya. "Kemana Yuchun?"

"Aku disini sejak tadi dan kau tidak sadar, Hyung?" Jaejoong tertawa malu dan menggeleng. Hei! Ia benar-benar tidak melihat sepupu suaminya itu. "Berhentilah beromantis ria, ingat umur kalian Jungs."

"Bilang saja kau iri, Park." Balas Yunho sengit.

"Cepatlah, Hyung."

Jaejoong mendengus dan mengangguk, "Yunnie, Joongie pergi dulu, nde."

'Cups'

Yoochun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hati-hati dijalan Boo. Hubungi aku bila sudah sampai." Jaejoong mengangguki ucapan Yunho dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya bersama Yoochun.

.

Setelah dirasanya mobil Yoochun sudah menjauh, Yunho mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mendial sebuah nomor, bermaksud untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Bagaimana?"

"…"

"Baru saja mereka berangkat."

"…"

"Kirimkan hasil rapatnya padaku segera."

"…"

'Pip'

.

.

Satu sudah ada digenggamanku…

.

.

.

.

Just Game

.

.

.

.

TBC

Masih tetap KyuMin moment ya… Konflik sedikit-sedikit bakalan masuk kok.. santai aja /Plak/ ..

Sebenernya saya niat update ini jum'at kemarin, tapi urusan kuliah saya di dunia nyata benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir. Jadi mianhae untuk keterlambatan updatenya..

Aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Chingu ,

Q : Apakah ada Couple lain selain KyuMin dan YunJae ?

A : Niatnya sih enggak, tapi gak tau kedepannya nanti..

Q : NC nya mana ?

A : Ayolah Chingu,, ini masih awal -_-" . /Gigit guling/

Q : Kenapa harus Kibum yang jadi adik Sungmin? Kenapa gk Ryeowook? atau adakah Ryeowook nanti?

A : Aku milih Kibum karna anak ELF biasa mengatakan bahwa Kibum itu orang yang pendiam tapi jenius. Dan menurutku kibum cocok untuk peran ini.. kalau Ryeowook, kalian pasti tau lah dia itu kaya apa.. Dan sepertinya ryeowook tidak akan masuk kedalam FF ini.. Mianhae /Bow/

Maaf, karna aku gak jawab semua pertanyaan kalian. Sisa nya biar cerita ini yang menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian.. /Bow again/

Cha… Next ?


	5. Chapter 4

Drtt… drttt…

Sosok yang tengah mengendarai mobil itu menatap ponselnya yang bergetar di kursi disebelahnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menggunakan earphone dan memakainya.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucapnya menjawab panggilan dari sebrang telfonnya sana.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku kira si Jidat Lebar itu, ternyata kau hyung." Suaranya terdengar tidak ikhlas ketika mengetahui siapa yang tengah menghubunginya kini.

"Baru saja mereka berangkat."

"Ck, harusnya Hyung yang kesini dan gantikan aku menghandle rapat ini. Hyung tahu ini bukan bagianku."

"Kirimkan saja hasil rapatnya padaku segera."

"Tentu saja, ah! Aku tutup Hyung, ada telfon masuk, kurasa ini dia, pai-pai Hyung.."

'Pip'

"Yeoboseyo, Yoochunie~ … "

.

.

.

'JUST GAME'

.

Main Pair : KyuMin

YunJaeYooSuMin

EunHaeSibum

.

Gak suka Chara, **Yaoi**, atau Cerita

Silahkan KELUAR

Mianhae kalo banyak **TYPO(S)**dan **alur cerita yang memaksa**

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading ^^

Normal PoV

Mungkin Changmin merasa bahwa dia bukanlah siapa-siapa disini, Ia sudah tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun semenjak kelulusan S2 nya yang Ia ambil bersama Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Orang tua Kyuhyun yang berpisah, mengharuskan Kyuhyun hidup sendiri dengan tanggung jawabnya pada perusahaan. Diantara yang lainnya, entah itu Donghae atau Siwon, mungkin Changmin-lah yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun disini. Changmin adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui masalah perceraian orang tua Kyuhyun, sang Ayah memilih menetap di Amerika dan memberikan perusahannya pada sang anak, sedangkan Ibunya sudah menikah lagi dengan namja lain dan bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabar lagi dari yeoja yang melahirkannya itu. Changmin memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun saat itu, padahal dengan jelas kedua orang tuanya sangat menentang dengan keputusan sang anak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, setidaknya Ia punya teman saat sedang bosan apalagi Changmin memiliki ketertarikan yang sama soal Game sepertinya.

Sebenarnya Changmin sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungannya saat Ia tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun, malahan Kyuhyun dengan seenak hatinya menyuruh namja jangkung itu untuk mencari tahu kelemahan setiap perusahaan yang akan diajak bekerja sama dengan kemampuannya memblokir sebuah perusahaan. Ck, benar-benar.

Tapi karna itulah Changmin betah tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun, tak ada seseorang yang akan mengaturnya ini dan itu, tidak seperti saat Ia bersama kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sangat menginginkannya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan sang Ayah, tapi Changmin masih tidak mau melakukan itu, Ia masih ingin bebas dan tidak terikat dengan pekerjaan kantor yang memusingkan. Melihat Kyuhyun uring-uringan dengan pekerjaannya saja sudah membuatnya ikut pusing. Changmin tahu bahwa tidak mungkin selamanya Ia seperti ini, tapi Changmin juga belum siap jika Ia harus kembali kepada kedua orang tuanya dalam waktu dekat ini, yah… setidaknya itu yang sedang Changmin usahakan sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dalam pekerjaannya, Ia hanya melirik sebentar kearah pintu ruangannya yang terbuka lalu kembali menandatangai beberapa berkas yang dibawa sekertarisnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Donghae –yang membuka pintu tadi- meletakkan sebuah map berwarna merah dihadapan Kyuhyun lalu beralih menarik kursi dihadapan Kyuhyun dan mendudukinya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menerima kerjasama dengan Cass Corp. Kyu?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin teman sekaligus atasannya itu menerima kerjasama itu secara sepihak tanpa ada perbincangan dengannya dulu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ada apa memangnya?" Kyuhyun tak peduli jikapun Donghae marah karna tidak mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dahulu, karna Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan ini, Ia tahu apa yang terbaik untuk perusahaannya, setidaknya itu yang difikirkan Kyuhyun. Donghae menyodorkan map yang dibawanya tadi dihadapan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun mengambilnya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti.

"Kau tidak meminta Changmin menyelidiki Cass Corp. terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tahu sendiri jika Ia juga tengah sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan yang mengambil uangku itu." Donghae menghela nafasnya membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjuti kegiatannya membaca map yang Ia berikan tadi.

"B.E Group?"

"Benar!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Hembusan nafas pelan kembali dikeluarkan Donghae sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Namja yang bernama Junsu itu, Kau tahu bahwa Ia juga memiliki jabatan berpengaruh di B.E Group?-" Kyuhyun menggeleng masih dengan menatap untaian kata dalam map yang dibawa Donghae.

"-Jika Ia bekerja pada B.E Group, bagaimana bisa Ia juga bekerja sama denganmu melalui Cass Corporation?" lanjut Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

Other Side

"Changmin-ssi, kita mendapatkannya!"

Changmin memasukan semua roti goreng yang dibawanya tadi kedalam mulutnya, tangannya ia tepukkan pada celananya untuk membersihkannya dari minyak, lalu setelahnya mulai mengamati layar monitor yang kini ada hidapannya.

"Password? Kau mengetahuinya Changmin-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Changmin.

Changmin menunjuk sebuah alat di meja kerjanya, "Ambilkan itu." ujarnya yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Eunhyuk. Benda itu -alat yang biasa Changmin gunakan untuk menyadap sebuah perusahaan- berbentuk kotak besar dengan tiga kabel berbeda warna, ditambah sebuah chip yang melekat di salah satu sudutnya.

/klik/

Eunhyuk dan Kibum memperhatikan dengan jelas apa yang Changmin lakukan. Namja jangkung itu menekan tombol kecil di pinggir alat itu hingga lampu –yang tak kalah kecil juga- didekatnya menyala. Changmin memasukan salah satu sulur kabelnya di komputernya, satu sulur lagi Ia colokkan pada sebuah benda yang Eunhyuk dan Kibum juga tidak mengerti, lalu satunya lagi di colokkan pada ponselnya sendiri.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, 'Ini akan mudah jika itu hanya perusahaan kecil.'

/klik/

Lampu kecil yang menyala terang tadi kini berubah menjadi berkedip-kedip, menandakan bahwa benda itu sedang melakukan prosesnya. Changmin menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah Ia desain sendiri untuk memenuhi pekerjaannya ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya alat itu berdengung pelan, Changmin melirik ponselnya yang kini tertera beberapa abjad yang tak beraturan didalamnya, hingga akhirnya abjad-abjad itu membentuk sebuah kata yang diyakini Changmin sebagai password yang dicarinya.

"Whoaa~ Changmin-ssi, kau hebat!" tukas Eunhyuk senang. Jika hari ini Ia berhasil mengembalikan uang Kyuhyun, mungkin setelahnya Kyuhyun akan berbaik hati melepaskannya juga Hyung dan Dongsaengnya.

"9095BE" gumam Kibum sambil menuliskan password itu pada kolom yang tersedia. Changmin memandang layar computer itu, memperhatikan Kibum yang sudah melakukan tugasnya untuk mengalihkan sejumlah uang dari rekening perusahaan itu kedalam rekening Kyuhyun.

Password? Dan mereka memberikannya semudah ini? Apa yang mereka rencanakan sebenarnya?

.

.

Just Game

.

.

Namja manis berkelahiran januari itu kini tengah berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama di pusat Ibu Kota. Bagaimana Ia bisa disana? Hari ini kepala pelayan Jang mengajaknya membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Sungmin sangat dekat dengan namja tua nan baik hati yang umurnya sudah memasuki kepala lima itu.

Sekali-sekali Sungmin akan membantu kepala pelayan Jang dalam memilih bahan makanan yang akan dibelinya. Memang bisa saja namja tua itu menyuruh anak buahnya dalam melakukan hal ini, tapi berhubung sore ini Ia sedang tak banyak pekerjaan jadi Ia memilih melakukannya, apalagi kini ada yang membantunya.

"Ahjussi Jang, bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk buah melon ditangannya, Ia mencium aroma buah bulat berwarna hijau itu untuk mengetahui keranumannya.

Kepala pelayan Jang mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu. Kau urus buah-buahannya, aku akan kebagian daging."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Baiklah."

.

.

Other Side

"Hyung, kau tidak lelah? Ayolah kita pulang dulu, besok baru kita kesini."

Namja cantik yang tengah mengambil troli belanjaan itu menatap tajam pada namja yang kini ada dibelakangnya. Sedang yang dipandangi hanya bisa menatap miris kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal. Mereka baru saja melakukan penerbangan Jepang-Korea, tidak bisakah mereka –setidaknya hanya namja yang dibelakang itu- beristirahat sebentar.

"Hyung, aku tunggu mobil saja, nde?"

"Terserah." Ucap namja cantik itu tak ambil pusing sambil mendorong troli nya pada tumpukan buah segar yang dipajang di swalayan tersebut.

.

Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menatap dua buah apel segar ditangannya, memutar-mutar buah berwarna merah itu sambil sesekali mencium aroma yang menguar dari buah ditangannya lalu memasukannya pada sebuah kantong plastic yang sudah terlebih dahulu diambilnya tadi. Dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di cery lips nya, Ia kembali mendorong troli dihadapannya, menuju tempat buah lainnya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Jaejoong menatap buah dihadapannya. "Semangka." Gumamnya pada dirinya senidiri. "Huhu.. sama seperti Yunnie, keras diluar tapi manis didalam." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengetuk pelan buah besar berkulit hijau itu.

"Maaf, Bisa geser sedikit troli anda, Nyonya?"

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap namja manis yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan sebuah melon ditangannya. Tunggu? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Nyonya?. Jaejoong berdehem pelan, "Maaf wajahku telah mengecohmu, aku tau aku cantik, tapi aku ini namja." ucap Jaejoong penuh percaya diri.

"Ah, benarkah? Maafkan saya kalau begitu, maaf." Ucap namja manis itu, berkali-kali Ia menunduk untuk menunjukan rasa bersalahnya.

"Sudah, hentikan. Kau membuat mereka semua memperhatikan kita." Bisik Jaejoong yang merasa malu, karna ulah namja manis ini, orang-orang disekitarnya jadi memperhatikan mereka.

Namja manis itu mengusap tengkuknya, "Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Gwenchana." Senyum Jaejoong.

"Apa Tuan ingin membeli buah ini juga?" tanya namja manis itu menunjuk buah semangka yang tadi dipegang Jaejoong. Ia meletakan melon yang dibawanya tadi disampingnya, lalu mulai memilih semangka yang menurutnya bagus.

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang merasa canggung, Tuan? Rasanya aneh juga dipanggil seperti itu. "Hmm…" angguk Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan namja manis itu.

Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana namja manis itu memilih semangkanya, Tidak, bukan bagaimana cara Ia mengetuk semangka yang dipegangnya sebenarnya. Jaejoong kini malah fokus menatap wajah namja manis itu dari samping, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Namja manis itu menoleh, menatap wajah Jaejoong sebentar lalu menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak pernah." Jawabnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan, toh selama ini Ia kan tinggal di Jepang. Jaejoong mengambil satu buah semangka yang sudah dipilihnya tadi dan memasukannya ke dalam troli nya, "Boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Namja manis itu mengkerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "-Ah, aku Jung Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menekankan kata Jung di kalimatnya, entah apa maksud dari hal yang dilakukannya itu.

"A-aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Ah, Sepertinya buah-buah di trolinya ini sudah cukup dan Ia harus segera ke kasir sekarang. Jaejoong tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-ya, sampai bertemu lain kali." Ucapnya lalu kembali mendorong troli miliknya. Meninggalkan namja manis bernama Sungmin yang hanya membalas senyuman itu sambil menggumamkan kata 'iya'.

'Lee Sungmin. Bodohnya Joongie hampir melupakan wajah manis itu.'

.

.

Just Game

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan warna jingganya di ufuk barat. Jung Yunho, namja tampan dengan mata musang itu menatap tampilan layar di lapop nya dengan serius. Kopi yang dibuatkan salah satu maidnya bahkan tidak tersentuh sama sekali sejak dua jam yang lalu, mungkin akan berbeda jika JaeJoong –istrinya- yang membuatkan minuman itu, dengan senang hati Yunho akan menghabiskannya sekaligus.

"Mereka melakukannya dengan baik." Ucapnya entah pada siapa, pasalnya Ia hanya sendirian diruangan kerjanya ini.

Yunho mengambil sebuah lembar kertas yang baru saja dikirimkan Junsu beberapa jam yang lalu setelah namja dengan pantat montok itu selesai dengan rapatnya. Ia mengambil sebuah pena dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya diatas kertas yang akan mempermudah jalannya setelah ini.

"Hanya seperti ini? Mudah sekali." Ucapnya lagi sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai dirumahnya ketika Ia melihat Changmin, Sungmin, serta Eunhyuk dan juga Kibum yang tengah duduk di sofa diruang tamunya. Heran dan kesal juga, harusnya Sungmin datang kepadanya dan membawakan tas kerjanya ini seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Changmin mengangkat kertas yang dipegangnya tadi dihadapan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan bermarga Cho itu meletakan tas kerja yang dijinjingnya diatas meja dan mendudukan pantatnya di sofa miliknya itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut, wajahnya yang semula lemas akbibat pekerjaan kantor kini terlihat lebih bersinar, "Hei,, kau benar-benar mendapatkan uang-ku kembali, Chwang?"

Changmin mendengus, "Tentu saja." Ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil meninju pelan lengan Changmin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan tiga namja lainnya yang duduk berdempet tak jauh darinya.

"T-tuan Cho?" cicit Sungmin, memanggil pelan majikannya itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Apa itu artinya setelah ini Tuan Cho akan melepaskan kami?"

DEG

Melepaskan mereka sama dengan artinya membiarkan dirinya jauh dengan Sungmin. Tapi, tunggu dulu… lalu apa masalahnya jika Ia dan Sungmin berjauhan? Kyuhyun terdiam, ada sisi didalam dihatinya yang sangat ingin berteriak 'Tidak', namun pada akhirnya jawaban lainlah yang dikeluarkan namja tampan berkelahiran februari itu.

"Tentu saja, lebih cepat kalian keluar dari rumah ini kurasa itu lebih baik." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil tas kerjanya dan berlalu meninggalkan empat orang disana yang masih terdiam karna ucapan Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendengus meremehkan, "Benar-benar anak bodoh." Gumamnya.

"Nde?"

Changmin hanya menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Mungkin besok pagi, kami akan pergi. Apa boleh aku dan adikku tidur disini malam ini?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

'Brak'

Kyuhyun melempar asal tasnya diatas tempat tidurnya, kakinya dengan kesal menendang keras meja nakas yang berada tepat disampingnya lalu menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya.

'Brug'

"Ada apa denganku?" Kyuhyun meraba sekitar dadanya, ada detakkan aneh yang sama sekali tidak Ia mengerti. Kyuhyun tahu Ia merasa tertarik dengan Sungmin semenjak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin karna pada waktu itu Kyuhyun hanya tertarik dengan wajah manis namja Lee itu. tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"**Tentu saja, lebih cepat kalian keluar dari rumah ini kurasa itu lebih baik."**

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sial! Ada apa dengan jantungku!-"

"-Tidak mungkin aku menyukai namja itu."

Kyuhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan ekspresi serius, 'Aku tidak menyukainya… aku tidak menyukai Lee Sungmin… tidak… tidak… aku tidak menyukainya…'

"Lee Sungmin- " Satu gumaman diucapkan Kyuhyun sebelum Ia memejamkan matanya.

.

'Drrtt drrtt'

Dengan malas Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, menatap layar ponsel dimana tertera satu nama yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

/Kau sudah menanyakan pada Changmin tentang Cass Corp, Kyu?/

"Belum. Aku baru saja sampai dirumah, Lee Donghae." Kyuhyun bisa mendengar namja disebrang sana terkekeh pelan padanya, benar-benar namja ikan ini.

/Hehe… sebaiknya kau tanyakan sekarang sebelum kau menyesal, Kyu!/

"Tenang saja, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Ucapnya sedikit tak yakin. Tapi bukankah kita harus selalu berfikiran positif.

'Pip'

Kyuhyun mendengus malas, Ia sedang butuh ketenangan sekarang, kenapa masalah-masalah itu terus datang kepadanya. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun beranjak dari baringannya menuju ke kamar mandi. Berendam sebentar mungkin akan mengurangi penat di kepalanya.

.

.

_- Just Game -_

.

.

Sejak awal Ia terlalu dikekang, sejak awal Ia hanya seseorang yang harus menuruti kedua orang tuanya, sejak awal Ia hanya anak pendiam tanpa teman,, tapi itu semua sudah berubah… dan semua itu karna Cho Kyuhyun. Satu orang yang membuatnya bebas, satu orang yang membuatnya membantah orang tuanya, satu orang yang menjadi temannya. Tapi sekali lagi, itu semua juga berubah, manusia tumbuh dewasa kan, begitupun Ia…

Ada tanggung jawab besar ditangannya, dan Ia bukanlah anak-anak lagi yang menghindari itu, bukanlah seorang anak yang hanya memikirkan kesenangan. Diujung sana, masa depannya sudah jelas terlihat.. masa depan yang akan membuatnya kembali terkekang –mungkin-. Bumi benar-benar berputar kan?

.

.

Yunho, namja tampan itu menatap sebuah figura foto dimana ada tiga orang didalamnya. Ia, Jaejoong, dan seorang lagi yang berada didalam gendongan Jaejoong. Mereka bahagia, senyum tulus dari baby mungil itu yang Yunho rindukan. Yunho menghela nafasnya, figura ini sudah lama sekali terpajang dikamarnya, tapi Ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada foto lain disana selain foto itu.

Tiga tahun, bukankah itu lama sekali. Salahkah Yunho? Ia hanya menginginkan seorang anak yang bisa sepertinya. Tidak bermaksud mengambil masa kanak-kanak dari namja kecil kesayangannya itu, Ia hanya berfikir bahwa apa yang dipilihkannya adalah yang terbaik untuk putranya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa kasih sayang sebenarnya yang dibutuhkan sang anak, Yunho terlalu memutuskan dengan keras apa yang Ia mau. Sejak kecil anak itu selalu menurut padanya, tapi Yunho juga tidak tahu jika ada luka batin yang diterima buah hatinya itu.

Mereka sangat jarang bertemu, Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Karna Ia fikir, dengan adanya Jaejoong saja itu sudah cukup untuk sang anak, tanpa mengerti jika sang anak juga membutuhkannya.

Yunho sudah mencoba untuk berubah, Ia hanya berharap keluarganya bisa lengkap seperti dulu. Mungkin mereka bisa pergi ke Ueno Park saat perayaan Hanami, mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto dan memajangnya dikamar ini. Itu mungkin akan terlihat lebih indah daripada lukisan-lukisan mahal yang kini tengah terpajang angkuh dikamarnya.

.

.

.

'Ceklek'

Tak berniat melihat siapa yang datang, Changmin masih memfokuskan pada layar TV didepannya. Toh, siapa lagi yang seenaknya bisa masuk kekamarnya selain –

"Chwang, aku butuh bantuanmu."

-Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat yang selalu dengan seenak jidat evilnya menyuruhnya ini itu.

Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Changmin, mengambil alih satu stick PS lainnya yang terbengkalai(?) dan mulai memainkannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Changmin sambil terus memperhatikan jagoannya yang kini bersiap melawan jagoan Kyuhyun di layar TV sana.

"Cass Corp. Partner perusahaanku baru-baru ini."

Changmin memasang wajah berfikirnya, Ia baru sekali ini mendengar perusahaan itu, "Perusahaan baru, eoh?"

Kyuhyun memencet tombol stick nya dengan agak keras, Ia hampir saja kalah oleh Changmin, "Sepertinya, tapi mereka juga bekerja sama dengan B.E Group."

DEG

'GAME OVER'

"Wuuu! You Lose Chwang!" teriak Kyuhyun senang begitu dengan sekali tendang, jagoan Changmin terjatuh dan layar berubah mengeluarkan tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa permainan berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tertawa melihat tampang serius Changmin, "Kau kalah Chwang! Cho Kyuhyun yang terhebat."

"Tidak-tidak, ini serius Cho Kyuhyun, kau bilang perusahaan apa?" Changmin meletakan begitu saja stick PS nya. Tak peduli jika itu akan rusak karna membentur lantai.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Changmin, "Cass Corp.?"

"Bukan, yang satu lagi."

"B.E Group?"

"B.E Group?" tanya Changmin lagi untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sial! Mereka menjebakmu, Kyu."

"A-apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Kyuhyun, Ia mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya. Seperti yang sudah Kyuhyun duga, mereka akan pergi keruang kerja namja jangkung itu. Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah Card, Kyuhyun tahu kartu apa itu, Ia juga punya, tapi ia tidak seperti Changmin yang selalu membawa kemanapun benda tipis berbentuk segi panjang itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun jatuh bersender pada tempat duduk yang didudukinya, Ia tidak habis fikir kenapa Ia bisa sebodoh itu. B.E Group, perusahaan itu yang telah mengambil uangnya selama ini. Mereka hanya mengecoh agar untuk sementara Changmin tidak ikut campur pada perusahaan Kyuhyun. Sehingga dengan mudahnya mereka memasukan Cass corp agar dapat bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Tapi apa yang mereka kejar dari perusahaan ku? Bahkan perusahaan mereka lebih besar dan tak sebanding dengan Cho Corporation."

Changmin terdiam, Ia tengah memikirkan jalan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan untuk kedepannya.

"Berapa saham yang mereka beli, Kyu?"

"30 persen."

Itu sudah cukup besar untuk hubungan sebuah relasi. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menjual 30 persen sahamnya begitu saja hanya karna iming-iming untuk menembus pasar Asia.

"Saham yang kau miliki?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang tengah memasang wajah berfikirnya. Namja jangkung itu sangat pintar dalam urusan seperti ini, Kyuhyun hanya heran kenapa Changmin tidak mau gabung ke dalam perusahaannya. Namja pecinta makanan itu lebih suka bekerja dibalik layar dengan kantung-kantung makanan yang berserakan.

"Aku 45 persen, Donghae 5 persen, setidaknya jika ada masalah, aku yakin Donghae akan memihakku."

"Sisanya?"

"20 persen milik Mr. Kim."

"Mr. Kim?"

"Aku juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, setiap ada rapat selalu saja perwakilan dari orang itu, terakhir bertemu perwakilannya-pun sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

"Nama lengkapnya?"

"Setauku… Kim-"

"-Kim Jaejoong, kalau tidak salah."

.

.

"Benar-benar gila. Habis saja kau Cho!"

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Aloha~.. Mahalo~~ /Apa ini?/

Akhirnya saya bisa update ini. Bagaimana cerita kali ini? Kurang memusakan ya? Gak ada KyuMin nya juga.. Yesungdahlah, jatahnya memang seperti ini. Kalau bahas KyuMin terus ntar ceritanya gak jalan-jalan… /ditendang/

Ada banyak clue diatas, ada yang sudah mengerti? Paling enggak, tahulah siapa itu YunJae? Buat yang masih bingung,, harap bersabar aja.. kedepannya makin jelas kok nantinya.. Gumawo yang udah review, follow, favorit… jangan lupa lakuin lagi di chap ini.. oke.. hehe ^^

Cha, buat iseng-iseng aja, aku mau nanya… ada yang tahu singkatan 'B.E' ? kalo gak mau jawab juga gpp.. hehe :P

Next? =

.

YunJae More Than Real

.


End file.
